Timmy Cosma
by gothrockfairy
Summary: 12 year old Timmy, comes home to find out his fairies have something to tell him, "TIMMY YOU'RE OUR SON!" Blurted out Cosmo.


First off I don't own FOP, but just to clear things up I MADE THE FEMALE FAIRIES HAVE THE BABIES, SORRY I LIKE IT BETTER AND WILL FLOW BETTER IN THIS STORY.

12-year-old Timmy Turner came through his bedroom door tired from another long day of middle school. He knew in his heart his fairy godparents would make him feel all better.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof I'm home!"

Cosmo and Wanda appeared from their goldfish bowl with serious expressions on both of their faces, and it was unusual for Cosmo to look so serious.

Timmy took a note of this, "Guys what's with the looks am I in trouble?" The tween asked rather afraid.

Wanda sighed, "No you're not in trouble. We need to talk to you."

"Alright, what about?" Asked Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged another nervous look to each other. "Um Timmy you might wanna sit down on your bed for this." Stated Cosmo pointing to Timmy's bed.

"Uh, I'm 12 I'm pretty sure I can handle it," Huffed Timmy. "Now spill what is it."

"Alright," Wanda took in a deep breath, "I'm going to tell you this calmly. Timmy you're-."

"YOU'RE OUR SON!" Blurted Cosmo. Wanda slammed her hand against her forehead. "Oh you wanted to tell him calmly, oops."

Timmy stood frozen, and his mouth hung low. "Ha, funny." Then he fell down to the ground unconscious.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Ugh my head," Timmy groaned sitting up on his bed.

"We warned you to sit down, are you ready to listen?" Asked Wanda.

Timmy nodded.

"You can start Cosmo."

Cosmo took a deep breath, and closed his eyes as he began to remember. "It was when we took off time being fairy godparents. Wanda and I had bought a house up in north fairy world, it was the more quiet part of fairy world. We were able to get away from our crazy parents, and it was nice. One night Wanda and I felt, well in the mood for love and Timmy I think you are old enough to hear this but we had sex." Cosmo eyes went over to his wife, she floated towards over to Cosmo.

"The next morning, I discovered I was pregnant with you. And we both knew that fairy babies weren't allowed anymore, and were at a loss of what to do. We couldn't magically wish away life, and we never were planning to. We both longed for a baby very much, and it had happened. So we moved even farther away to have you in secret. Three months later I went into labor, Cosmo did a great job bringing you into this world."

"You mean Cosmo, did-" Timmy spazzed out in his usual fashion. "I'm sorry continue."

Wanda rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat, " Finally you were born. You were such a beautiful fairy baby. Your traits were unique and exquisite. Blue sapphire eyes, and auburn hair. The most delicate wings too. But we knew we couldn't keep you. We knew that Jorgen would eventually find us and have you taken away from us forever, and lock you up." Crystal tears started to build up in Wanda's eyes.

"There, there love don't cry." Cosmo said putting a comforting arm around his wife, " We decided to do what was best for you, on earth we heard of a couple that were expecting a baby girl but had a stillborn. That couple was your adoptive parents, the Turners. We knew they would maybe give you all the love and care and a safer home. So Wanda, and I poofed down to Earth, to place you on their doorstep. We took away your wings, and turned you into a normal human baby."

Wanda, wiped her eyes, and then said, " We then put a special necklace in your basket with a note. We made the necklace ourselves forming a star crest, to protect you. The note had said;

_Put this necklace in a drawer in the baby's room, until he is ready to use it to its full purpose_

" We held you in our arms and kissed you one last time, then rang the doorbell. Your parents were quick to open the door, because they heard the sound of you crying in the night, our hearts were breaking, but we knew it was for the best."

"For the best! They always neglected me, and always never seemed to really care, they left me with an evil babysitter half the time, and didn't care that my teacher was torturing me!" Timmy yelled, his fists clenched into very tight ones.

Wanda gently put her hands over Timmy's fists, "We had to find out the hard way. 10 years later Jorgen called us in to look at our new assignment. Your buckteeth threw us off, but once we looked into your eyes we knew it was you. We watched as we saw you being left at home with an evil babysitter, and getting yelled at by a fairy-obsessed teacher, it broke us even more. We felt like failed parents, we only wanted the best for you."

Timmy sighed deeply taking it all in, "Why didn't you tell me when we first met?"

"We wanted to wait till you got to know us, to see if you would even like us." Cosmo said shedding a tear, "We didn't know how it would go it had been ten years."

"Are you kidding?" Timmy shouted, "When we first met I felt this connection it was indescribable, but now it all makes sense."

Cosmo and Wanda nodded, "Yes, and now you know the truth."

"So Poof is really my real brother" Asked Timmy.

Wanda smiled, "Yes you are blood related brothers, we never even had to tell Poof he just knew you were his big brother."

"Does Jorgen know I'm your son?"

"No, and he will know when the time is right." Said, Cosmo.

"Where's this necklace?"

Cosmo quickly flew over to the nightstand that was right by Timmy's bed, and opened the little drawer. There was indeed the star crest. "It's been waiting for you." Cosmo whispered holding it out to Timmy.

Timmy hesitantly reached for it, and grabbed it. As he clutched the star crest in his hand it began to glow. "Guys it's glowing!" Timmy exclaimed jumping back.

"That's what it's supposed to do sweetie, it glows whenever you are really close to it, or whenever you hold the crest. Would you like me to put it on?" Wanda hovered nervously next to her son.

Timmy nodded and smiled. "Of course Mother."

Wanda smiled back, as she carefully put the star crest around her son's neck. It hung around perfectly, and glowed like a star. "It fits you well." She said wrapping her arms around him, Cosmo joined in as well.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Timmy said with a nervous chuckle, "I think I'll go for a walk, if that's fine with you. It's not past my curfew is it Mom?"

Wanda looked at Timmy's alarm clock. "No it's only six, but be back by nine alright?"

Timmy nodded, "I'll be back by then, I love you guys."

Cosmo and Wanda smiled, "We love you too son."

Timmy had a good reason for going on a walk; everything he knew about his life was shattered. He wasn't a human, Earth was not his home, and the people he came to call his Mom and Dad were not blood related to him after 12 years. He now could choose two paths when he grew up. To stay on Earth, or abandon that life for the life he was supposed to have with his real parents, and on his real home. It was all so much, for the young tween that was Timmy Cosma.


End file.
